Crossed lives
by Ya-chan-no-rythm
Summary: Une reine déchue lui a prit sa vie pour sauver celle de son frère. Il aura un délai de 90 jours pour la retrouver. Mais dans un ambiance de guerre civile, Michael aura dû mal à atteindre son but. Les apparences ne révèlent pas tout sur la nature d'un homme, il l'apprendra à ses dépends. Ce qui devait être une quête personnelle deviendra la clé qui scellera le destin d'un peuple.


« Eh Michael, attrape ! »

La balle de rugby envoyée fendit l'air et frappa de plein fouet le ventre du jeune homme. Tandis que le ballon roula à ses pieds, l'adolescent visé se courba sous la douleur et tomba à genoux. Un camarade du nom de William passa près de lui sans se soucier de son état et ramassa le projectile en ricanant, suivi des élèves qui le suivaient. « Même pas capable de rattraper un ballon, t'es vraiment qu'un incapable hein. » Et s'en suivit de nouveaux rires moqueurs. Puis il partit en laissant un dernier regard persifleur vers l'élève à terre. Celui-ci était Michael, seize ans, méprisé par ses camarades. Ses cheveux étaient d'une belle couleur ébène et ses yeux d'un gris profond, alors que les autres étaient presque tous blonds aux yeux bleus d'arrogance. Ce n'était qu'une de ces victimes d'un système discriminatoire, aboli il y a plus d'une trentaine d'années. Qui plus est, il était orphelin depuis ses dix ans, mais possédait ce qu'on appelait un « don ». Cette capacité aux origines scientifiques, s'apparentait à la magie. Elle n'était réservée qu'aux personnes ayant les moyens de devenir « rare ». Pour certains cela était une opportunité exceptionnelle, pour d'autres cela n'engendrait que des personnes se croyant au-dessus de tous. Bien qu'une pointe de jalousie sonnait dans leur propos. Et ces personnes intégraient le groupe sélect des élèves d'une Académie spécialisée, les formant afin de faire partie de l'armée royale. Mais bien qu'il en ait un il devait être bien caché, car il n'arrivait à rien, malgré tous ses efforts.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur un de ses professeurs, Evan Casal, toujours là pour le soutenir et sanctionner les fauteurs de troubles. C'était un homme d'une taille un peu plus grande que la moyenne, aux traits plus que flatteurs. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux vénitien clair et ses yeux gris pleins de vie. C'était lui qui l'avait amené ici, le repérant lors d'une visite à l'orphelinat. Quelque part, Michael lui en avait toujours voulu. S'il était resté là-bas il aurait pu devenir ce qu'il voulait. Ici, en plus d'être interdit de sortie, il avait un chemin tout tracé : servir le roi. Cela l'étouffait, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait à rien, attirant encore plus les railleries de ses camarades. Mais il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre : beaucoup donneraient pour être à sa place.

Tandis qu'il ravalait ses larmes une main amicale apparue dans son champ de vision. Michael leva la tête et vit son enseignant préféré.

C'est pour ne pas venir à la sortie que tu restes par terre ? Tu manifestes ? demanda Evan dans un sourire.

Ouais. J'ai même simulé un atroce mal de ventre. Peut-être que je devrais devenir comédien ? répondit Michael en se levant dans une pointe d'amertume.

Evan ne releva pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas accepté sa main. Il lui en voulait sûrement encore pour la sortie prévue au musée. Cela ne l'intéressait pas mais en plus c'était la seule sortie autorisée, de quoi l'énerver. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas sortir dehors comme il le voulait lui était vraiment resté en travers de la gorge. Mais c'était le règlement, afin de lui éviter les représailles d'autrui et d'assurer sa sécurité. Evan lui tourna le dos et fit tourner autour de son doigt une boucle d'oreille.

Voudrais-tu savoir d'où elle sort ? proposa l'adulte.

Ouch. Comment tu lui as enlevé ? grimaça le garçon en devinant qu'elle appartenait à un certain rugbyman.

A la volée, bien évidemment, sourit Evan fier de son coup.

Il ferma sa main sur le bijou en ricanant sous le regard semi-effrayé de Michael. Il se retourna vers lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Allez, vas te préparer. On part bientôt !

Pas envie, refusa-t-il en pivotant la tête sur le côté.

Michael, fais ce que je te dis.

Nan. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller !

Evan resserra son emprise sur le corps du garçon. Ce dernier fut quelque peu déstabilisé : entant que tuteur il était comme son père, et avait donc presque la même forme d'autorité. « C'est un ordre. » Le jeune homme tourna les talons et obéit à contrecœur. Evan, désormais seul dans le couloir, poussa un soupir à fendre l'air. « On dirait moi à son âge… »

_Une ambiance de mort régnait. La reine avait subi son châtiment, avait ressenti la colère de ce peuple opprimé depuis des années. Calliste se plaça devant la foule et clama d'une voix forte: « La reine a été abattue ! ». Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des acclamations de joie. Pleurs et joie ne firent plus qu'un. Seules deux personnes ne se prononcèrent pas. Le jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, ayant compris le manège de la reine et de son servant et frère. Au milieu de la foule, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, elle jura: « Votre acte ne sera pas laissé sans conséquence. Je vengerai mon frère soyez en sûrs. Tôt ou tard... Et je commencerai par toi, Calliste... »_

« Et ainsi donc finit la tragique histoire du règne de la princesse Alexandra, finit le guide du musée. »

Michael se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait sortir il se retrouvait coincé au musée. Combien même l'histoire pouvait être intéressante, le guide ne l'était pas. La peau de son visage tombait entraînée par la lourdeur de ses traits fatigués, ses gros yeux scrutaient de manière grotesque chaque mouvement que les élèves faisaient. Et plus particulièrement Michael avec un petit air d'aversion. Raison de plus de vouloir s'en aller pour le garçon. Même Evan, qui avait pourtant vécu cette partie de l'histoire, s'endormait presque, sa tête basculant en avant de temps à autre.

« Des questions ? Non ? Alors nous poursuivons si vous le voulez bien, invita l'orateur. »

Le noiraud resta devant le tableau représentant la reine qui sembla le fixer. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque. Un âge ingrat, peu approprié pour régner. Jeune, blonde, les yeux orangés presque dorés. Ce n'était pas commun. Une couleur réservée aux membres de la famille royale. Plus de cinquante ans auparavant le roi d'Amestris avait imposé cette loi de couleur, proclamant la supériorité des personnes blondes par des soies disant recherches scientifiques. Elles l'étaient encore plus si elles seraient en possession d'iris orangés, à la limite du doré. Cette couleur n'étant pas naturelle, elle suivait le même processus que les « dons » : la science. Ce qui rendait cette déclaration d'autant plus stupide, mais personne ne la contesta de peur de se mettre le roi à dos. La reine avait une mauvaise réputation : détestée de tous, sauf les plus proches de sa majesté qui purent profiter de leur place haute placée, elle négligeait son pays ne pensant qu'à son confort personnel. Sa seule préoccupation fut la vie de son frère jumeau et servant personnel qui se cachait dans son ombre. Sa vie prit fin quand le peuple trouva la force de se lever contre elle. Et sa tête fut longtemps le symbole d'une victoire.

Michael fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par un individu qui le bouscula. Il n'y prêta pas grande attention, sûrement par habitude, mais la personne s'excusa vivement avant de partir rapidement. Ce choc le fit revenir à la réalité et après quelques secondes de flottement, le garçon prit conscience que tout son groupe était parti. « Je suis si transparent … ? » murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Michael marchait dans les longs couloirs du musée à la recherche de son groupe. Ils étaient quand même partis sans lui. Venant de ses camarades ça ne le surprenait pas, mais Evan aurait pu au moins le prévenir ! Il pesta contre son prof et sa flemmardise. Il n'était même pas capable de compter ses élèves. « Il est là ! » Michael se retourna et fut soulever en l'air en un instant par deux hommes en uniforme, sûrement de la sécurité. Il se débâtit pendant un moment mais abandonna vite en voyant l'inefficacité de ses gestes. Il regarda devant lui et vit le guide, Evan et toute sa classe.

Eh, Evan qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Michael.

Ça veut dire qu'on a trouvé notre petit voleur, précéda le guide.

Voleur ? répéta l'intéressé incrédule.

Désolé Michael, mais visiblement on va devoir t'emmener pour te poser des questions, dit Evan en massant sa nuque par blasement.

Des questions ?

Oui, répondit Evan visiblement de plus en plus agacé. Il semblerait que tu aies volé un vase de valeur. Donc...

Un vase ? Quel vase ?

Oh ne faites pas l'innocent, jeune homme. Le vase où nous étions passés devant tout à l'heure, rappela le guide. Nous avons trouvé ça à côté des morceaux de verre de la vitre que vous avez brisée pour le voler.

Le guide sortit la carte étudiant de Michael de la poche de sa veste. Il brandit d'un air fier sous le nez du garçon. Celui fit les gros yeux.

Qu'est-ce que- !? Je l'avais avec moi tout à l'heure !

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de votre pantalon au moment du vol, supposa le guide.

Mais non pas du tout, nia Michael vivement.

C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes détaché du groupe.

Mais non puisque que je vous dis que-

Vous êtes allé voler ce vase profitant du peu de monde qu'il y avait aujourd'hui, coupa l'accompagnateur.

Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne tirons pas de conclusions trop vite. Il aurait pu très bien l'avoir fait tomber en passant à côté, tempéra Evan en prenant sa défense.

N'était-elle pas censée être attachée pour éviter des pertes ?

La dernière fois que Michael avait vu sa carte était au début de la visite, lorsqu'on leur a fait vérifier qu'ils l'avaient bien. N'importe qui aurait pu la prendre, ses camarades de classe par exemple. Il vit William ricaner derrière Evan, ce qui lui fit chauffer les nerfs un peu plus. Le guide se tourna vers les vigiles et ordonna qu'on l'amène à l'accueil où il appellera la police. Michael commença à paniquer: un passage au commissariat et son avenir serait compromis avant même qu'il n'ait vraiment commencé.

Evan remarqua ses traits d'inquiétude et prit les choses en main.

Excusez-moi monsieur, appela Evan en tapotant l'épaule du guide. Je pense que nous allons trop vite en besogne.

Vous trouvez ? Moi je pense qu'au contraire nous n'allons pas assez vite

Pourquoi vous attaquez vous à lui sans réelles preuves ? Il aurait pu la perdre en nous cherchant.

Ou en allant voler. Je suis désolé mais je cherche la Vérité, monsieur.

Vous n'avez pas de caméra de surveillance ? Cela pourra vous aider à trouver la Vérité que vous cherchez tant.

Effectivement, nous pourrions les visionner, affirma le guide après un court de temps de silence. Mais je préfère pour cela d'attendre la police.

La police !? réagit Michael.

Ou un inspecteur qualifié. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel genre de vase qui a été volé. Il a été fabriqué à partir de verre des plus fragiles.

Evan fait quelque chose ! s'affola le garçon.

L'enseignant le regarda longuement avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, excuse-moi, capitula-t-il.

... Pardon ?

Que veux-tu que je fasse ? On ne peut qu'attendre l'enquête et les preuves.

Tu te fous de moi !? cria Michael en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Evan après avoir enregistré ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il était tellement énervé et tendu depuis ce matin qu'il voulut lui cracher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Alors il se contenta de se taire et de le fusiller du regard. Evan se figea face à ce comportement. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? « C'est vrai, cet idiot ne sait rien. » pensa Evan avec un petit sourire triste. Michael ferma les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes et se débarrassa de la prise des vigiles, qui avaient baissé leur garde. Il s'enfuit en courant, ignorant les appels du guide qui criait au fugitif. Evan resta pantois un instant. Il soupira tandis que le guide hurlait tantôt sur les gardes, tantôt sur l'enseignant pour qu'il aille récupérer son élève.

Ne restez pas là ! Allez me chercher ce gosse ! Dépêchez-vous !

Les hommes de sécurité prévinrent leurs collègues d'une course poursuite qui allait débuter. Toutes les issues furent fermées et bloquées. Evan ne put s'empêcher d'être blasé devant ce spectacle. Tout ça pour un gamin suspect et inoffensif ? Il balança littéralement le guide à terre qui s'était accroché à son bras, excédé de tout son cirque. Le roux soupira un moment et parti à la suite de son petit protégé.

Michael courrait dans les couloirs, cette fois-ci pour échapper à son groupe, et se cachait de temps à autre pour éviter les vigiles. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment prouver son innocence, aussi il fit la chose qui lui paraissait la plus sensée: trouver une sortie pour s'enfuir. Si Michael passait un séjour en garde à vue, son futur chez l'armée royale serait ruiné. Il fallait un casier judiciaire vierge pour y entrer. Et que ferait-il après ? Le système scolaire de l'académie n'était pas du tout le même qu'une école classique, il faudrait rattraper six ans pour une remise à niveau. Il avait déjà perdu six années dans cet établissement, six autres seraient de trop. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait choisi cette voie, on le lui avait imposé. Avant même qu'il ne sache qu'il avait un « don ». Alors ce serait vraiment bête s'il devait quitter l'académie maintenant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Michael ne vit pas la personne qu'il venait de bousculer. Un fracas retentit ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Le garçon baissa légèrement les yeux et découvrit la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans, devant le tableau. Elle semblant avoir son âge, faisait une tête de moins que lui. Elle avait les cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes hautes et deux yeux d'un noir profond.

Ah, comme on se retrouve, dit Michael.

La jeune fille le regarda avec de gros yeux, ce qui interloqua le garçon. Celui-ci se pencha et ramassa le sac de la brune qui avait provoqué ce vacarme qui était étrangement lourd.

C'est à toi ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la besace.

L'adolescente resta muette, fixant le sac. Michael haussa un sourcil devant ce silence. Pour la faire réagir, il agita l'objet qu'il tenait. Le son de verres brisés résonna quand il le secoua, ramenant à la réalité la brune. Intrigué, Michael commença à l'ouvrir.

Nan, rends la moi ! cria la jeune fille en essayant désespérément d'attraper le sac.

Le garçon tourna le dos à la brune pour l'empêcher de le lui prendre et l'ouvrit. Un vase brisé entouré d'éclats de verres gisait à l'intérieur. Le même vase devant lequel lui et son groupe étaient passés tout à l'heure. La fille profita de cette situation et arracha le sac des bras de Michael. Elle le ferma et le serra contre elle. Le noiraud, ayant repris contenance, se retourna vers elle.

Tu m'expliques ? lâcha-t-il enfin après un moment de silence.

J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, pesta l'adolescente.

C'est toi qui l'as volé ?

Michael se remémora sa collision avec la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son front. Voilà comment sa carte avait été perdue. Elle avait dû la trouver et l'utiliser pour le faire incriminer à sa place.

Tu viens ? Je crois que tu as des explications à fournir aux policiers, dit Michael en tirant sur l'anse du sac.

Aucune ! Lâche ça, répondit la fille en tirant de son côté la poignée.

Michael tira une nouvelle fois sur le sac, suivi de la jeune fille. Ce manège continua encore quelques minutes.

Tu sais à quel point mon avenir sera compromis si je te laisse m'accuser !?

Tu sais à quel point le mien est déjà compromis !? cria la brune.

Michael eut un mouvement de recul. Il s'apprêta à répliquer quand on le tira en arrière.

Trouvé, résonna une voix derrière lui.

Le garçon se tourna vers la personne qui le tenait et vit une jeune blonde. Semblant plus jeune que les deux adolescents, elle posa ses yeux orangés sur Michael, presque dorés. Les deux jeunes se figèrent en la reconnaissant : une copie conforme de la reine déchue se tenait à côté d'eux.

Trouvé, répéta-t-elle en le lâchant.

La brune et le noiraud se regardèrent, se demandant de qui elle parlait. La blonde pointa du doigt Michael.

Toi, je t'ai cherché partout dans ce stupide musée tu sais.

Euh… En quel honneur ?

L'ex-reine s'avança vers le garçon. Celui-ci lâcha celle qu'il tenait et recula de plus en plus contre un mur. La blonde détailla de haut en bas l'adolescent avec ses yeux d'une étrange couleur.

C'est rare de trouver quelqu'un avec les cheveux noirs de nos jours. Tous des putains, dit-elle naturellement en inspectant ses ongles. Comme ta mère.

Michael déglutit. Il était habitué à entendre des gros mots mais bizarrement ça lui provoquait des maux de tête à chaque fois qu'il en entendait. Qui plus est, elle connaissait sa mère ?

Ma…mère ? marmonna le noiraud déstabilisé.

Alexandra le bloqua contre le mur en pressant son bras sur sa gorge. Elle avait de la force malgré son allure fragile et frêle.

Laisse. Tu ne dois pas la connaître. Ni ton père d'ailleurs je me trompe ? lui chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire narquois.

En effet…

Tout ce qu'il connaissait de sa mère était son nom : Krystal. Mais il n'avait aucune information concernant son père. Après tout il était devenu amnésique dès ses dix ans. La blonde appuya un peu plus sur sa trachée.

Je vois. Pauvre petit, geignit-elle en plongeant sa main derrière son dos.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil vers la voleuse de vase. Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas intervenu ? Son visage avait une expression terrifiée, ses jambes tremblait tandis qu'elle fixait un point derrière l'ex-reine.

Cela fait un moment que j'attendais que tu te retrouves en dehors cette école, seul, Michael Elton.

Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Et elle l'avait suivi ?

Apparemment tu es dans cette académie ultra sélecte dans la capitale. Les gens y comprit toi ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu es là-bas. Après tout tu n'as montré aucun signe de « don ».

...

Ta présence là-bas n'a aucune importance. A part en souffre-douleur. Ce doit être d'un comique.

...

Alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je te prends la vie ?

Hein ? réagit finalement Michael.

Elle sortit une épée de derrière son dos. C'était donc ce que fixait la brune.

Après tout, ça ne dérangera personne. Tu ne manqueras à personne. Tu es juste un individu de trop qui vole la nourriture d'autrui.

Michael baissa la tête. Après réflexion elle avait raison. Pourquoi continuer de vivre si on n'apporte rien à la société. Mais il avait quand même un fil qui le retenait à la vie. Il ne pouvait pas encore partir. Il avait confiance en Evan, s'il avait perçu quelque chose en lui c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Le garçon essaya désespérément d'écarter son bras. Il était glacé, lourd, comme de l'acier.

Que dis-tu de faire une bonne action avant de mourir ? D'échanger ta place avec quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment ? Mon frère par exemple… proposa Alexandra. Mais pour ça tu vas devoir mourir. Comme lui.

Comme son frère ? Il a eu la tête coupée non ? pensa Michael qui essaya d'écarter les bras de la fille en vain. T-Tu ne vas quand même pas… bégaya le garçon.

_Avant que Michael ne finisse sa phrase, son épée traversa sa gorge. La dernière chose qu'il vit était le visage plus que satisfait de son assassin. La dernière chose qu'il sentit était l'odeur du sang. La dernière chose qu'il toucha était le bras gelé de la reine déchue qu'il serrait sous la douleur. Et la dernière chose qu'il entendit était le cri de cette fille aux cheveux bruns._


End file.
